


I'm fine, Donnie!

by RandomMel85



Category: TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES 2006, TMNT - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Sex, Turtle Sex, sexy raph, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic inspired by NeatTea's delicious drawing on DA fav.me/daag1nl check it out in that link. Totally with it! </p><p>IB link https://inkbunny.net/submissionview.php?id=1147923 even better!</p><p>Hope you like it! <3</p><p>Beta reading thanks to the always awesome RavenshellRorschach</p><p>WARNINGS: </p><p>EXPLICIT SEX SCENES<br/>TCEST<br/>OT3<br/>Don/Raph<br/>OT4</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine, Donnie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



"Damn it, Raph..." The sound of hurried footsteps splashing through the sewer tunnels was a dead give-away of the state of panic the three brothers were in as they carried Raphael's mangled body home. Leonardo was not one who often lost his composure, but seeing how his hothead brother's body was more red than green had him panting as he held his legs and ran behind Don and Mikey while they each grabbed an arm. Raph's head bobbed almost lifelessly, a cheeky grin still curving his lips. 

"'Ts all goo~d, bro..." The red-clad turtle mumbled. 

"Dude, he's delirious. Donnie, ya can patch him up, right?" Mikey said as he continued to run. "Don...?" Donnie didn't answer, his face tensed in a frown. 

As soon as they entered the lair, Leo called for Master Splinter, notifying him of the situation; all hands were going to be needed on deck. The wise rat did not stop to ask for explanations, understanding the severity of his son's condition. Once in the lab, Mikey pulled the metal over-bed table close to Don. On top of it lay gauze, syringes, lidocaine bottles and suture material. 

Donnie pulled the cap of one of the needles with his teeth, and with a single hand administered the local anesthetic to the larger wounds on Raph's body, an impressive skill considering they only counted with three fingers. Raph didn't react to the needle poking his skin, his consciousness slipping away rapidly. "'M sorry, Don..." he mumbled through ragged breaths. Donnie's eyes glanced at his golden pools, just for a second before going back to his work. 

It took Don and his family almost two hours to stitch Raph back together. Everyone was exhausted. Master Splinter was finishing cleaning Raphael's skin from the now dried-up blood. Leo had retreated to the dojo to meditate. Mikey had fallen asleep on the living room couch the second his body touched it. Donnie sat in his desk chair, his elbows resting on his knees. Hands cupping his head, he allowed himself to finally take a deep breath. Splinter walked slowly towards his troubled son. "You've done good tonight, my son."

Donnie looked at his father from his curled position, afraid if he stood he would collapse from exhaustion. "He's such a bonehead..." he mumbled.

Splinter let out a small chuckle, placing a bony paw on his son's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "That is certainly one way to describe Raphael... He is a warrior at heart, never to think twice to sacrifice himself for others..." Donnie lifted his face to the aged rodent. "Leonardo spoke to me about what happened..." Donatello's chocolate eyes widenEd momentarily before his face tingled with the threat of tears. "I am immensely glad that all my boys came home alive tonight. Get some rest, my son." Splinter rubbed Don's shoulder lightly, then made his way out of the lab. 

Donnie let out a soft whimper. He bit his lip as he wiped the tears which were now flowing down his cheeks. It had been his fault... He had miscalculated the time it would take him to retrieve the mutation files from agent Bishop's motherboard. If not for Raph it would have been him who would be laying on that stretcher, and he knew the skills his family had would have been limited in order to save his life. Raph had stepped in front of the rain of attacks aimed towards him when they were intercepted by The Slayer in Bishop's lab. Raph had taken the full blow of the attack. If Don would have been more careful, if he had been paying better attention, his brother would not be laying in front of him with a respirator over his face and multiple bandages covering his body. Donnie stood up, cupped Raphael'sp face with one hand, leaned down and kissed his forehead, whispering to him apologetic words, lips still pressed to the emerald skin. 

The smell of his brother's blood on his body was making him nauseous. A quick shower was probably a good option to ease his nerves. Donnie walked towards the showers; when he entered the bathroom he could hear the water raining down, mixed with soft moans. He smiled lightly. 

Turning into the shower area, he found the source of the voices. Leo was straddling Mikey. His eldest brother moved up and down in a slow rhythm while his younger one laid on his carapace on the floor, his fingers digging into Leo's thighs. Don smiled. Walking towards the two, he removed the remainder of his gear, pulling his mask off his face last. Leo and Mikey smiled at him. Words were not needed for them to know what each other needed; a release from the day's events. Leo let out a gasp, extending his arm to his purple-banded brother to come closer. Donnie stood over Mike's body facing Leo, dropping down his expanding cock with a churr. Leo licked his lips and grasped the swollen member into his mouth, wrapping his hands around his brother's legs, pulling him back and forth as his head bobbed over his delicious dick, and his little brother continued to fuck his ass at the same time.

As the water continued to trickle over their tired bodies, the three of them came almost in unison, their spent cocks retreating back into their pouches. No words were exchanged even as they lathered each other with soap, massaging tense muscles and peppering their skin with soft kisses. 

That night they all slept curled on each other in Donnie's lab. The bed was rather small, but no one wanted to leave Raph's side through the night. The steady beeping of his heart monitor rocking them to sleep... 

The next morning went as any other. They rose early, woken by Leo, to Mikey's dismay. They skipped practice and meditated instead, having a light breakfast afterwards. Splinter had given them the rest of the day off. 

Michelangelo decided to occupy his mind in his Silver Sentry comic books. Leo was immersed in his ceremonious sword cleaning routine. Donnie sat by Raph. He tried to work on one of his gadgets, but couldn't concentrate. Instead he rolled his chair next to his injured brother. He laid his head on his plastron, his breathing lifting him up and down. "Raphie, wake up for me... Please..." A thick tear slid down Donatello's face. "I'm so mad at you... Why did you have to play hero?" He slid a hand into Raphael's callused one, twining their fingers loosely together. "I swear, if you don't wake up soon I'll go crazy... I need to hear you say you're fine..." 

He stayed like that for a few minutes, basking in Raphael's warmth. His brother had the highest temperature reading of all of them, leading Mike to joke about that being the reason he was always at the brink of combustion when it came to his anger management. He slowly lifted his head, only to have it pressed gently against the bright yellow plastron by a heavy hand. "Hey, brainiac..." Raph's voice was hoarse and low. Donnie's eyes sprung open, but he didn't move, not wanting his tear stricken face to be the first thing his second oldest brother saw. "Ya still mad at me...?" Donnie's body shuddered, his temper rising again at the memory of the reason for Raphael's condition. 

"You idiot!" he snapped, pulling his body away from Raph's embrace. "You almost died!" Raph smiled, the anger in Donnie pouring out. "We almost lost you, Raphael." He used his full name, accentuating the fact that he was not joking abut the matter. 

Raph's smile fell from his lips. The larger turtle braced his body on his arms, lifting himself from the bed. "I'm fine."

Donnie tried to force him to lay back down, making Raph hiss when he touched his sutures. "The hell you are. Lay back down. I need to run some tests." 

Raphael's gold-colored irises twinkled with mischief, he grabbed Don's arm and swiftly flung him on the gurney under him. Don yelped in surprise, thrashing his body to get away. Raph, being bigger than him, overpowered him easily. His IV line had popped out of his arm, and Raphael, being the sadist he was, decided it would suit fine as a bind to tie Donnie's arm to the top of the stretcher. "I said I'm fine."

Donnie pushed hard against his brother fruitlessly, suddenly stopping when he noticed the bandages were beginning to get stained with blood. "Your stitches are coming undone, and I'm not going to be the one who fixes them." Raph pried Donatello's legs apart, placing his body between them. "Raphael!?" Raph grinned a lecherous grin to Don, making his blood go cold. He knew that grin. 

Seconds later he felt a familiar limb pressing against his leg. Don clenched his teeth and tried to push Raph away, but the hothead instead swiftly pulled him lower, draping one of his legs over his shoulder. Donnie saw him reach for the over-bed table and retrieve a small pouch containing A&D ointment, he ripped it with his teeth and clumsily emptied it in Don's puckered entrance. Donnie struggled harder, his body tensing at the feel of Raphael's massive cock aligning with his anus. He turned to look at Raph, the lecherous grin curving the emerald face both frightening and enticing. Donnie frowned and bared his teeth, knowing this was a fight he had lost. "I'm fine, Donnie!" Raph impaled his brother in a single forward thrust, embedding his dick to the hilt into Donnie's bottom. 

As he continued to deliciously fuck his brother, Raph moaned his proudness, the lust in his eyes devouring Donatello. Donnie couldn't help a grin creep onto his own face. Being his brother seemed out of danger, he decided to enjoy the encounter after all, lifting his hips to meet Raphael's pummeling. They fucked for what seemed like a well-deserved eternity, churring and groaning their pleasure. Two other turtles pressed their heads against the thick door, their lust growing as they heard the burning love making on the other side.


End file.
